Today
by Meika13
Summary: Harry knew that today, Bill and Fleur's wedding day, would be one of the last blissful days to come for a while. As he watches the happy crowd enjoy themsevles, Harry reflects upon today and tomorrow.


_Today_

The sun shined brightly upon the Burrow, a house that resembled that of an inexperienced, infant wizard's playing blocks thrown haphazardly together. The sun's rays reflected off the windows that Mrs. Weasley had vigorously scrubbed clean with magic earlier this week. There was a soft breeze that blew once in a while to keep the otherwise sweltering heat that persisted in July away. The grass rippled like waves, gently swaying in the wind as if to say hello. It was the ideal weather for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding.

The Weasley's worked tirelessly for today. Their garden had been rid of all the Wellington boots that was once scattered all about the yard. The overgrown weeds had been pulled up, and the gnarled trees lining the walls had all been removed. The gnomes that had made themselves a home was to be cleared off the lot much to Mr. Weasley's protests –and Ron's, as it was Ron's job to remove the gnomes. Mr. Weasley had suggested that they kindly keep the gnomes in the barn with the chickens until the wedding was over, but Mrs. Weasley had been most strongly against it.

After the decorations were put up, the garden was hardly recognizable. A large, pearly white canvas that covered the whole yard was conjured from midair along with all essentials to make a tent to provide shades for the guests. Tables and chairs were covered with a cream colored cloth embroidered with flowers that Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had made together. The tables were set with the finest Goblin-made gold utensils provided by Fleur's mother.

Much to everyone's delight, the wedding preceded smoothly, though there were much tears spilt by Mrs. Weasley. However, nothing blew up, and the Twins had waited until everyone was done with their meals to start making a ruckus; so, all-in-all, the wedding was a success.

At one corner, a pop, a flash, and many laughter rose as Fred and George Weasley presented their latest invention to a happy crowd of children. Another pop, and then another flashed followed as George froze in action, crouched on the floor like a frog.

"Freeze-'Em Powder!" said Fred as he threw another handful at George, who disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and reappeared standing upright. "Just take a handful and throw it at a nearby person and watch them freeze in the most extraordinary poses!"

Hands rose into the air to make orders with the twins for their new invention. Galleons were dropped into George's out-stretched hat as Fred wrote down names on a piece of parchment.

Standing in a far corner, near the refreshment table, with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione looked at the two with a look of mingled interest and distress. "You know," said Hermione, "it won't be long into the year before we find either Filch or Mrs. Norris frozen resembling a horse or something in the hall. It'll be a mess."

"Who cares?" said Ron, "Hey, d'you think if I asked, Fred and George would give me some for free? We could use some on Malfoy."

"I doubt it," said Harry, "I don't think Fred and George are going to be giving you anything free for a while. They gave you a bundle for Christmas."

Ron replied with stars in his eyes, "It'd be brilliant! Malfoy the Donkey."

"Filch will probably have it banned _if_ Hogwarts opens for next year," said Ginny grimly. "The real question is why Mum hasn't blown a gasket over this."

It was a very good question indeed. Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't been happy at all with the Twin's decision on opening a joke shop, and had tried her very best to burn and throw away all of Fred and George's invention or order lists, was sitting calmly at a dinner table, happily chatting away with Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, and Tonks.

"I suppose she just wanted to relax a bit," said Hermione as she glanced at Mrs. Weasley out of the corner of her eye, "You know, Bill and Fleur's wedding and all. Everyone has been really busy, what with one thing and another."

There was a solemn pause. Harry had hoped that they wouldn't reach that topic; he had wanted to enjoy himself today.

Hermione looked shiftily at Harry and smiled apologetically, "B-but! We don't have to talk about it today! Let's just enjoy ourselves!"

The wedding cake was being passed around, so everybody got back into their chairs. A single, triangular piece appeared in front of Harry and as he was about to take a bite, there was a sudden chirp. Harry looked around and saw that Bill had turned into a large, yellow canary. Harry turned back to his cake, put his fork down, and pushed it away. Harry thought he would enjoy himself better if he did not embarrass himself in front of a large crowd today, thank you very much.

"FRED! GEORGE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, her face nearly as red as her flaming hair. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AND AT YOUR BROTHER'S WEDDING?"

"Well, you see, Mum—" said Fred.

"—we thought it'd be rather funny—" continued George.

"—to see people suddenly turning—"

"—into canaries in their wedding things."

"And we must say—"

"—it is rather entertaining!" finished George; he and his twin were grinning so widely that their eyes became a little squinted.

Everyone who had taken a bite of the wedding cake was suddenly transformed into a giant canary wearing elegant bits of clothing. Yellow feathers flew about the place while chirps emitted from each person. Laughter erupted as each person began to transform back into a human. Even Mad-Eye couldn't help when the corners of his lips lifted a little in a small smile.

Mr. Weasley got up and tugged Mrs. Weasley's arm, motioning for her to sit. "Molly, dear, it's just Fred and George."

Mrs. Weasley sat and fumed for a good five minutes, little could be caught of what she was muttering, "How _could_ they… completely inappropriate behavior…turning guests into canaries…feathers everywhere!"

"Molly," said Tonks earnestly, "You've got to admit, it was funny."

"Well, I suppose it was a bit funny." Before long, Mrs. Weasley was laughing with retelling of the event.

Harry smiled as he looked around the Weasley's glorified yard, filled with people and laughter and love. His expression darkened. What wouldn't he give for people to remain so happy and joyous? For this sense of security and bliss is only temporary. Tomorrow, when they awake, it would be another day of anxiety; another woeful day of carrying that magical clock of Mrs. Weasley's that told of the whereabouts of her family rather than time; another day of deepening worry-lines upon the faces of his loved one's.

But today was today. There was no living today when tomorrow arrived, and for this reason, Harry thought, he should stop worrying, just for today. Today was reserved for laughter and rest, just today, Merlin knew that Bill deserved it for all that he had done for his family.

Yes, Harry thought, today was a good day. Today, he would stop worrying and enjoy the festivities, but tomorrow when the world moved on, he knew, even without doing it purposely, he and the world would start worrying again. He knew that it would be quite a time, before he and everyone would see another day such as today, a day of pastime, arrive again.

* * *

Happy Valentines everybody! I know, it is a rather awkward piece for the day. In fact, the only thing that would connect this piece to Valentines is the suggestion of Bill and Fleur's wedding! Eh, I just thought I wanted to get this piece out. It's been brewing about for a while now, and I got it finished today, because I had time today. Two snow days gets quite a bit done. I actually managed to catch up on all of my studying and finish this! 


End file.
